


The Monster Underneath the Hammock

by Sapphire_Demon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Coffee, Gen, Monsters, Post-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 13:19:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18592057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphire_Demon/pseuds/Sapphire_Demon
Summary: In a post apocalyptic world, a couple decades in the future, a group of teens fight against the genetically modified monsters and government of the world. Set a decade or two in the future, were memes and coffee barely survived.Or, I had to write this for an English class.





	The Monster Underneath the Hammock

**Author's Note:**

> If this work get enough kudos/comments, I might write more and make it a series. Who knows?

Running. Running. Running. I was trying to get away. He was behind me. I had to get away. I turned the corner of a crumbling building. It was them. My family. I failed to save them. 

My Father, eyes black, skin ashen, clothes torn. Collapsed building.

My sister. She was older than me. She protected me. Her hair was singed, dress scorched. Her mouth was moving, screaming. Explosion.

Then my little brother. I tried to save him. I really did. His shirt was red. The type of red you get when a sword is driven through your chest. The stain grew bigger.

My mother was next to him. Her eyes frantic. Her chest caving in and her mouth frothing violently. Poison.

Suddenly, I'm pulled backwards into a dark room. My hands are shaking, my feet numb. I look around, and see a wooden chair beside a metal table. To the touch, the table is cold and chair wet. In the distance, behind the door, I hear blood-curdling screams, screams laced and carried by pain.

~*~

I wake up, sweat running down my face and neck, shoulder being shaken, three concerned looks being thrown my way, “Wha- did-did I' ha-appen ag-again?”

Lavender, the smallest girl in the group, the most innocent one, with soft freckles and dyed purple hair that was so short she couldn't put up so it just fell over her right eye, looked at me in worry, “Jorslun, please tell us what your nightmare is, we might be able to help. Please.” Her voice was as broken as a twig on the ground. Maybe I should tell them.

But If I do, they'll probably think that I'm weak. I sigh. “I'm fine. Promise. Don't worry about me, Lav-” I'm cut off as my hammock twists, throwing me off and on to the damp ground, earning a yelp from me.

Dannel, the second tallest in the group, with shoulder-length blond hair, held his hand out hurriedly to help me up, “Jo, that's why you have a bottom hammock.”

“Shut up, Dan.” I state, standing up beside the three people who were awake. Lavender, who slept in the hammock above me, Dannel in the bottom hammock to the left of mine, and above Dannel-

“Lavender woke us when you started screaming in your sleep. You're lucky the others are heavy sleepers.” Raven said with an intimidating edge to it despite being carried by exhaustion. She is the badass, tough older sister to us all. Dark hair in a messy braid, tan skin, a scar running from her forehead, over her temple, and down to her chin that was light purple. 

“I'm sorry I woke you all-” I start, but stopped when a loud noise, as loud as one of those old movies made three decade ago, is heard in the distance to our right and carried to our camp. “Please tell me that's not the monsters.”

Monsters. Genetically modified animals that the governments of the old world created and released. They are large, usually dark wolf-like creatures. But, caffeine over-works their multiple hearts and kills them within minutes. So, as long as we have coffee, we're good.

Lavender kneels down to tie her boots, “I think it might be. Do I get my bow?”

Dan stood with un-wavering confidence, and started to climb the closest tree, “Yes, and it is. We have about five minutes.” He called, locking eyes with me. I nodded back.

~*~*~*~

“Raven, Raven! Wake up, Jorslun's yelling! She's having the nightmare again!” I open my eyes to purple hair, Lavender.

I stretch my arms high above my head, yawning. This is the fifth time this month that Jo had her nightmares. “Okay, Lav. Tell ya what, wake Dannel up. It would be better to- wait.” I stare her dead in the eye, “I'm on the top hammock. Get down, it's dangerous.”

“But-!”

“Down.”

“I literally climb trees everyday, it's not like I'm-” And her foot slipped. Of course it did.

I wrap my legs around the hammock quickly, grabbing Lavender's wrist before she completely- Jorslun screams- and we're on top on Dannel. Damn the hammocks. And my tired self. I need coffee. “Sorry Dan. And not a word, Lav.”

Dan looks at as like we just fell out of the sky. But, technically, we did. “Where did you to do come from?”

Lavender looked at him. “I was told to wake you up. So I did. Jo's having a nightmare.”

“I can't believe you two.”

“Nah, you love us.” I hit his shoulder as I get up, helping them as I go. 

I really need coffee.

~*~

Dan started climbing the tree, “Yes, and it is. We have about five minutes.”

I take a deep breathe, and run my hands down my face, “Get the weapons.” I walk towards the supply bags, picking out the poison darts filled with coffee, and put it in my pocket just in case.

I turn towards Lav, she already has her bow in her hand, arrows beside her, perched in a tree. I would be worried for her, but the look of determination on her face proves she can handle herself. One time she beat me and Mack at sparing, so I know she can hold herself.

I look at Dan, sitting at the top of the tree, his hair glowing in the early morning sun. I then turn to Jo. The light-haired girl stood, battle-axe already in her hand, chest rising and falling with every breathe. She likes to put up walls, walls that we can't quite break yet. I know something happened to people close to her, but Jo never talks about what her life was like before the 'Fall.'

The majority of the group were still asleep despite the loud noises we and the monsters were making. If only I could be that care-free. But no, my little siblings and father are probably still out there, I have a dangerous killer after me, the person that gave me this stupid scar and all my anxiety and-

“Breathe, Rave.” Jorslun called with concern, yet cold in her voice.

I nodded, and went to wake up the others. They'll look forward to the fight.

~*~

Allit and Cass were curled around each other on a bottom hammock, Allit's orange hair covering part of Cass's freckled fair face. 

Ryn, above them, snoring, right arm hanging off the edge, prosthetic left leg hanging limp.

Raine and Mack stirred, their legs intertwined, both softly snoring, sound asleep. Mack's black hair was really in need of another cut.

Michel was leaning against the tree to their right, sleeping bag underneath him, his spear by his side. He was always so on edge, it's a miracle he's actually asleep.

Above Raine and Mack, Domi slept with his bandaged-up wrist close to his chest. It wasn't my fault he sprained it. He tripped. Over my foot. Because he's an oblivious jerk. Totally an accident.

I woke them all up, getting a few, “I hate you,” “Why would you do this to me,” and “Let's fight the monster, then,” 's, and, just like that, all eleven in the group were awake.

We were all talking, waiting for the pack of monsters to come get us, when a explosion was heard, and with a “Positions!” from Dan, everyone went to their battle positions.

Michel with his spear, Allit with her bolas, and Cass with her long dagger created a triangle around the supplies, the two girls sipping apple juice.

I grabbed my double- bladed staff, and headed over to Jo and her axe, Rai with nun-chucks, Ryn with his sword and shield, and Mack with his mace, and Domi with some poison darts filled with some left-over coffee, to create a circle to defend the camp and attack freely.

Lavender was hidden in a tree with her bow, Dan not too far away with his throwing knives, both to cover us and provide cover.

“Why would there be an explosion-” Cass started, but I cut her off.

“Shut. Up.”

“Yes, Ma'am.”

And, as soon as she finished, a massive monster crawled out of the forest as slow as a rabbit, which is pretty fast, their piercing blue eyes with yellow slits, black scales and fur, as intimidating as I can be sometimes, and barred it's long, pale orange teeth dripping with blood.

Followed by a dozen others.

I swore.

It's going to be a long day.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has any ideas on how to expand this world, please comment? I might make this a series.


End file.
